


Rhavanna

by luisamariehelene



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisamariehelene/pseuds/luisamariehelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lange hat Rhavanna für sich gelebt und Menschen, Zwerge sowie Elben gemieden doch nun scheint sich dies zu ändern. Halb Zwergin und halb Dunedaìn sieht sie sich als Bastard zweier Rassen und begegnet allen mit Misstrauen, nicht bereit verletzende Beziehungen einzugehen. Jedoch scheint ihr Schicksal durch die Rückeroberung des Erebors unter Thorn Eichenschild zweifellos eine Wendung zu nehmen. Sie muss sich nun entscheiden zwischen einem trostlosen und immer gleichen Leben oder wird sie es wagen und auf wundervolle Erfahrungen und Gefühle sowie einen bestimmten, blonden Zwerg zu treffen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte und ihr seht über meine Rechtschreibfehler hinweg...  
> Lasst mich wissen ob ihr bereit seit für Kapitel 2 ;)

Kapitel 1.

 

Mahal, sei Dank! Gerade noch hatte ich mich mit einer Gruppe abgesandter Elben des Grünlandwaldreiches getroffen um Heilpflanzen gegen Verpflegung zu tauschen, atmete ich nun erleichtert auf und war froh wieder alleine zu sein. Lebte man seit 30 Jahren vollkommen alleine im Wald, abgesehen von diesen unleidigen aber notwendigen Besuchen, war man Elben und Menschen einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Besonders da ich meine zynische und nicht sehr hochtrabende Art bei diesen überaus stolzen Waldelben sehr zurückhalten musste um keine Unannehmlichkeiten heraufzubeschwören. Ich freute mich jetzt schon mich aus meiner alles verhüllender Kleidung zu befreien und ein entspannendes Bad in dem Fluss nicht weit von meiner Hütte zu nehmen. Denn für die Herbstzeit war es ein sehr warmer und sonniger Tag, selbst im Düsterwald. Also ging ich schnell in meine Hütte und verstaute die Vorräte, die ich bei den Elben eingetauscht hatte. Um mich dann gut gelaunt und ein munteres Lied auf den Lippen zum Fluss aufzumachen.  
Dort angekommen entledigte ich mich meines Umhangs mit der Kapuze die ich meist tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und hervor kam ein schlanker, kurviger und junger Frauenkörper. Dann löste ich meine zu einem Dutt zusammengeflochtenen Haare und die kastanienbraunen Fluten fielen mir in sanften Wellen bis zur Hüfte herab. Als ich mich vollends entkleidet hatte watete ich langsam in die Mitte des Flusses und begann mich zu waschen. Dabei dachte ich daran wie froh ich war die Figur meiner Mutter geerbt zu haben und von meinem Zwergenvater nur die Größe aber nicht das stämmige Aussehen. Man konnte beinahe sagen, dass ich die Erscheinung eines Menschen hatte nur eben sehr klein. Die zwergische Natur trat eher in meinem Charakter zum Vorschein, war ich doch sehr stur, stolz und hatte ich mir erst einmal eine Meinung gebildet dann hielt ich daran so lange es ging fest. Als ich mich so in der Sonne trocknen lass, schweifen meine Gedanken zu den frühen Tagen meines Lebens...

Mein Vater Andril war ein Zwerg der seine Heimat im Erebor hatte, bis zu dem Tag an dem Smaug das siebte Königreich einnahm und all seine Bewohner von nun an heimatlos durch die Lande zogen. Mein Vater hatte nie viel von seinem Leben, bevor er meine Mutter kennenlernte, erzählt. Nur, dass er an diesem Tag seine Familie und seine Heimat verloren hatte und durch uns eine Neue fand. Er war mit einer kleinen Gruppe Überlebender auf dem Weg nach Ered Luìn welche den Weg durch die Pforte Rohans nehmen wollten. Da kamen sie an einem Dorf nahe des Fangornwaldes vorbei welches von einer Meute umerziehender Orks angegriffen wurde. Andril drängten die übrig geblieben Zwergenkrieger dazu den Dorfbewohnern zur Hilfe zu eilen. Und als sei es Mahals Wille gewesen traten kurz darauf auch Waldläufer dem Kampfe bei, welcher nun schon nach kurzer Zeit zum Nachteil der Orks ausging. Unter den Waldläufern war auch eine junge wunderschöne (und recht kleine) Dunedaìn mit Namen Daerwaìn, welche auch ein wenig in der Kunst des Heilens bewandert war und es sich zur Aufgabe machte die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Auch wenn Andril nur einen Kratzer hatte (so betonter er jedes Mal wenn meine Eltern die Geschichte ihres Kennenlernens erzählt hatten) bestand Daerwaìn darauf diese Wunde ebenso zu behandeln. So lernten sie sich kennen und Zwerge lieben eben nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben. Diese Liebe war für Andril meine Mutter, auch wenn sie sich mit ihrer Liebe über die Gesetzte und Bräuche beider Völker hinwegsetzten. Nach 85 Jahren wurde ihr Glück, wie sie dachten, vollkommen denn ich wurde geboren. Und zu Beginn war es auch vollkommen, wunderschön…  
Ich erinnere mich nur noch wage an meine frühe Kindheit, nur dass ich mich sehr geborgen fühlte und an das warme lachen meiner Mutter und das tiefe meines Vaters. Doch schon kurz nachdem meine Erinnerungen klarer werden (ich muss wohl 20 Jahre alt gewesen sein) schwinden die schönen Erinnerungen werden von dunklen, traurigen ersetzt. Denn auf einer unserer Suchen nach Heilkräutern wurden wir von einer Gruppe Warge angegriffen und meine Mutter (welche schon recht alt war) wurde tödlich verletzt. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für meinen Vater und mich. Ich glaube wäre ich nicht gewesen, er wäre an dem Tag ebenso gestorben. Er lenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf mich abgesehen von seiner Arbeit als Schmied. Denn seine Handwerkskunst war der einzige Grund warum die Menschen im Dorf uns, jetzt wo meine Mutter Tod war, duldeten. Er lehrte mich den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen, da er schnell merkte, dass ich mit den schweren Waffen der Zwerge und auch der Menschen noch nicht umgehen konnte und auch weil meine Mutter eine gute Bogenschützin war. Jedoch starb auch er nach weniger als 10 Jahre im Kampf gegen die Orks. 

Ich war alleine. Denn war mein Vater erst einmal begraben und somit auch seine Handwerkskunst, machten die Manschen im Dorf kein Hehl daraus, dass sie mich hier nicht länger dulden würden. Ich hatte schon längst beschlossen zu gehen und durch Mittelerde zu reisen aber ich musste warten bis der Winter vollends vom Frühling vertrieben worden war, um sicher über die Nebelberge zu kommen.  
Ein Fehler, denn hätte ich doch viel lieber dem Wetter getrotzt als dem ausgesetzt zu werden, was an diesem kalten Abend geschah. So traute ich mich in meinem naiven Leichtsinn zu später Stunde zum Wirtshaus zu gehen und meine Beute, zwei Hasen und ein Reh, an den Wirtsmeister zu verkaufen. Denn mit dem jagen verdiente ich mir noch ein, zwei Goldstücke für meine Reise dazu.  
Doch wie bei allen im Dorf bekannt, traute sich keine Frau bei klarem Verstand und die nicht gerade einem eindeutigen Gewerbe nachgingen, nach Einbruch der Nacht in die Nähe des Wirtshauses. Denn gerade die Menschen wissen über ihre ehrlose Natur Bescheid. Eine Gruppe betrunkener Männer hatte sich auf mich fixiert und als ich aus dem Wirtshaus trat wurde ich von einem dieser Trunkenbolde gepackt. Er zog mich in die dunkle Seitenstraße zu seinen zwei Kumpanen. Keiner wollte meine Schreie hören und jung wie ich war hatte ich nicht das Training und die Kraft mich selbst zur Wehr zu setzten.  
Ihr könnt euch denken was diese dreckigen Menschen mit anstellten…  
Als sie fertig waren und sich an meiner gebrochenen Erscheinung laben wollten, waren sie nicht aufmerksam genug mich festzuhalten und ich hatte endlich die Möglichkeit mein Dolch zu ziehen.  
Ich tötete sie alle Drei, sie hatten es nicht anders verdient. Doch die Dorfbewohner wollten mich zur Rechenschaft ziehen, natürlich waren diese abscheulichen Männer bedeutender als ich Bastard.

Ich floh mit dem wenigen was ich in der Schnelle mitnehmen konnte. So verlassen und alleine in der Wildnis wurde ich mir bewusst, dass dies das Leben war, das mir immer vorherbestimmt war. Nur meine Eltern hatten mich so geliebt wie ich war denn für sie war es nie von belangen, dass sich in mir zwei Rassen vereinte. Von nun an war ich, Rhavanna, die Tochter des Zwergenkriegers Andril und einer Dunedaìn für immer auf mich allein gestellt. 

Stur wie ich war hatte ich es so für mein Leben beschlossen.  
Jedoch konnte ich nicht wissen dass mein Leben eine andere Wendung bekommen sollte.  
Doch nicht allzu bald…


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel behandelt weiter die Vergangenheit von Rhavanna

Kapitel 2.

 

Ich legte also zwangsläufig den Mantel meiner kindlichen Naivität ab und begab mich auf Reisen.

Und nach einiger Zeit wagte ich mich auch über die Nebelberge und kam letztendlich durch Zufall an die Grenzen Bruchtals.

Bis dahin hatte sich meine Befürchtung von nun an alleine und unwillkommen zu sein nur noch bestätigt. Denn egal wo ich auf Menschen stieß, traf ich stets auf böse Blicke, Unfreundlichkeit und (schutzlos wie ich zu jenen Zeiten noch war) wurde gerade bei den Männern mein Dolch oft genug eingesetzt aber auch ich kam nicht immer glimpflich davon, inzwischen zierten ein paar hübsche Narben meinen Körper. Ich wurde immer mehr zu einer verbitterten, zynischen Frau und mein Vertrauen auf gute Wesenszüge unabhängig ob bei Zwergen, Menschen oder Elben wurde dabei wohl ganz zerstört.  
Zu dieser Zeit lernte ich, dass die Erscheinung einer alten Frau gerade die richtige Täuschung besonders für die ohnehin blinden Menschen war. Weder hatte ich so ein Anziehung auf das Mannsvolk, noch wurde man groß beachtet und wenn doch war der Vorteil auf meiner Seite. Und so legte ich mir einen lange Mantel mit Kapuze zu, einen Tuch das den unteren Teil meins Gesichtes verbarg und rieb mir die Haut mit einer bestimmten Mischung aus Öl und Pflanzen ein, sodass sie alt und dreckig wirkte. Ebenso konnte ich mir als alte Heilerin hier und da eine warme Mahlzeit gegen Heilkräutern oder eine einfache Behandlung einlösen. Doch ich machte mir nichts vor weder war ich besonders bewandert auf dem Gebiet noch vertrauten mir die Menschen. Die Dunkelheit die über dem Land aufzog und die immer größer werdende Bedrohung die zu verspüren war förderte weder Vertrauen noch Hilfsbereitschaft. Besonders nicht wenn beides einhergeht.

Nachdem ich ein paar Jahre mehr schlecht als recht auf Reisen lebte, lief ich naiv wie ich war an den Grenzen zu Bruchtal in die Arme einer umerziehender Orkmeute. Ich hätte wohl dort mein Ende gefunden wäre nicht Elrond und seine Krieger, die gerade die Grenzen zu Bruchtal sicherten, eingeschritten. Denn konnte ich mich wohl mit Pfeil und Bogen aus der Ferne sehr gut verteidigen, so waren meine Künste im Nahkampf nicht geschult worden (dafür hatte mein Vater keine Zeit mehr). Am Ende des Kampfes hatte ich einen bösen Schnitt am Bein und in meiner Schulter steckte noch der Schaft eines Orkpfeils.

Ich muss wohl chrmm… ohnmächtig geworden sein. Als ich wieder aufwachte brachte mich gerade Elrond persönlich in sein Haus der Heilung. Doch Stur wie ich war und was mich meine bisher gemachten Erfahrungen lehrten, bestand ich darauf mich selbst zu heilen. Ich verhielt mich wie ein in die Enge getriebenes wildes Tier.  
Elrond der sich mein Handeln eine Weile belustigt mit angeschaute hatte (ich hatte bis dorthin schon mein Bein recht gut behandelt) schritt ein, als meine Versuche mir den Pfeil in meiner Schulter selbst zu entfernen zunehmend lächerlich wurde…

Nach einer, auf meiner Seite hitzigen und auf Elronds Seite gelassenen (und wie ich empfand herablassenden) Diskussion gestattete ich ihm meine Wunden zu versorgen. Danach wurde ich in ein, wie ich mürrisch zugeben musste, wunderbares Zimmer geleitet. Mir wurde noch mitgeteilt, ich könne solange bleiben wie ich wollte und solle mir doch die Gartenanlage anschauen die selbst mein Gemüt beruhigen, dann war ich alleine. 

Ich kam wirklich zur Ruhe und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich mich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl und sicher gefühlt hatte. Ganz besonders war es eine Wohltat mich nicht mehr als alte Frau darstellen zu müssen, ich konnte ganz ich selbst sein und die Vorzüge normaler Gewänder genießen. 

Meine Wunde heilte schnell sehr gut und ich beschloss demütig mich bei Elrond zu bedanken. Hatte meine lächerlichen Sturheit und nicht vorhandenes Vertrauen die Gastfreundschaft von Lord Elrond beschämt und ich wollte ihm auch meine Dankbarkeit für die Heilung meiner Wunden ausdrücken. Erstaunt musste ich feststellen, dass es wohl doch auch Wesen in Mittelerde gab die mir wohlgesinnt waren. So suchte ich nach einigen Tagen Elrond auf und richtete ihm meinen Dank aus und wider meiner Zwergennatur entschuldigte ich mich auch für mein Verhalten.  
Wir führten eine lange und interessante Unterhaltung und ich empfand zum ersten Mal eine Bewunderung für ein anders Wesen als meine Eltern. Auch vertraute ich ihm nach einigen dieser Gespräche Vieles aus meiner Vergangenheit an. Unter anderem, dass meine Mutter eine Dunedaìn war und sie mich in den grundlegenden Gebieten der Heilkunst unterwiesen hatte.  
Und erschütternder Weise bot er mir, einem Bastardkind zweier Rassen, an mich weiter in der Heilkunde zu lehren. Da ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht vorstellen konnte schon wieder aufzubrechen, nahm ich sein Angebot dankend an und beschloss noch eine Weile länger in Bruchtal zu bleiben. 

Die Jahre die nun folgten waren anstrengend aber dafür lehrreich und von einer bis dahin für mich unbekannten Ruhe. Doch nach über 10 in denen ich so gut wie alle mir möglichen Bereiche der Heilkunde erlernt hatte ebenso wie einer grundlegenden Ausbildung im Nahkampf, wurde ich unruhig und ich wusste es war Zeit weiterzuziehen. Denn trotz der Gastfreundschaft der Elben von Imladris und auch der Freundschaften die mich nun mit einigen verband, war dieser Hafen der Sicherheit nicht meine Heimat.  
Da ich die Zeit in Bruchtal auch genutzt hatte um mir ein gewisses Maß an Wissen anzulesen, hatte ich entschieden zum einsamen Berg zu reisen um mir die einstmalige Heimat meines Vaters anzusehen. 

So überquerte ich zum zweiten Mal die Nebelberge die immer dichter mit Goblins besiedelt wurden. Trotz dessen bewältigte ich den Weg ohne weitere große Übergriffe.  
Durch Zufall begegnete ich Beorn dem Gestaltwandler. Ich war ihm trotz meiner guten Erlebnisse mit den Elben sehr misstrauisch gegenüber war er doch entweder ein gefährlicher Bär oder ein riesiger ebenso gefährlicher Mann. Beorn war auch nicht besonders überzeugt von meiner meine Zwergenseite aber wir konnten uns, nachdem das anfängliche Misstrauen überwunden wurde, lange über die Wunder der Natur austauschen. Und auch heute kann ich mich noch stolz eine Freundin Beorns nennen.  
Weiter auf meinem Weg durchquerte ich den Grünwald (damals war das Böse noch nicht zu erkennen hatte es sich dennoch schon seinen Weg in die alte Festung und auch den angrenzenden Wald gebahnt) und auch Seestadt erkundetet ich. 

Nichts konnte jedoch mit dem Anblick verglichen werden der mich traf als ich über Smaugs Einöde hin die Stadt Dal und… den einsamen Berg erblickte.

Bislang (besonders in Bruchtal) hatte ich nie viel von meiner zwergischen Seite erlebt doch bei dem Blick auf Erebor spürte ich meine Anziehung zu der Erde, zu dem Stein und ich wusste dieses Reich, diesen Berg könnte ich meine Heimat nennen. 

Wie aus einem Traum schreckte ich nach einigen Minuten auf. Nein, diese Heimat war einmal doch sie ist nicht länger das Heim der Zwerge sondern das eines gierigen Drachen. Es war nichts weiter als ein Gefühl, beruhend auf den Geschichten meines Vaters und dem Nachhall eines früheren Zeitalters. So machte ich schweren Herzens kehrt. Wieder einmal wurde mir schmerzhaft bewusst dass es für mich das Gefühl der Heimat, des Geborgen seins nicht geben würde. 

Ich quartierte mich erst einmal in Esgaroth ein und auch wenn das Wesen der Menschen sich nicht geändert hatte, bot ich meine Dienste als Heilerin an. Doch auch hier waren Zwerge nicht gerne gesehen und sicher auch kein Bastard, der eine Mischung zweier Rassen war, so hielt ich an meiner Tarnung als alter Frau fest. Einige wenige dieser Menschen waren sogar recht nett, denn aus gemeinschaftlichem Leid entsteht manchmal auch ein guter Zusammenhalt unter dem gemeinen Volk. Der Bürgermeister der Stadt war ein gieriger Mensch und hielt die armen Menschen klein. Sie hatte meist keine Münzen um meine Behandlung zu zahlen doch brachte die Armut ihren Ideenreichtum zu Tage, was den Tauschhandel anging.  
Dabei traf ich auch auf einen kleinen frechen Jungen namens Bard dessen Mutter ich behandelte und mir dafür den leckersten Fisch zubereitete den ich jemals gegessen hatte (als halber Zwerg schätzte ich gutes Essen über alle Maße). Der Junge hatte eine wilde Seite an sich und er wuchs mir sofort ans Herzen, trotz meines Misstrauens gegenüber Menschen. 

Ein paar Monate blieb ich in der Seestadt doch dann zog es mich Fort, fort von den Menschen die in den meisten Fällen eben doch zwielichtige und verräterische Wesen sind. Denn der Bürgermeister hatte beschlossen ich sei zu gut zu seinen Bürgern und auf lange Frist gesehen würde durch meine Taten ein Aufstand entstehen. Ich hatte keine Lust in die Schemen der Menschen verstrickt zu werden und so verabschiedete ich mich von den wenigen die ich für würdig erachtete und versprach wiederzukommen. 

Ich wusste von Elrond, dass ein Istari über den Grünwald und all seinen Bewohnern wachte und ich war neugierig ob er mir noch etwas über die dort heimischen Heilpflanzen lehren konnte. So betrat ich erneut den Grünwald, welcher für viele Jahre für mich eine Art Heimat werden würde.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3.  
Radagast, der Zauberer konnte mir in der Tat einige hilfreiche Arten von Heilpflanzen zeigen die nur im Grünwald vorkommen. So einzigartig und heilend wie diese wirkten trat ich dafür sogar ein paar Mal die Reise nach Bruchtal an um Elrond mit diesen so begehrten Pflanzen zu versorgen. Ebenso besuchte ich regelmäßig Seestadt, mit Beorn brachte ich einige kleinen Orkgruppen zur Strecke die sich zu Weit aus den Nebelbergen wagten und handelte ab und zu mit dem hochnäsigen Waldelben denen man unweigerlich im Grünwald begegnete.  
So lebte ich mein Leben und war zufrieden. Es war das Leben einer Eremitin aber ich hatte mich damit abgefunden und mir reichte der Kontakt zu den anderen Wesen Mittelerdes vollauf. Natürlich trafen mich manches Mal unvorhersehbar Einsamkeit und die Eifersucht auf das Leben anderer. Besonders Bard und seine Familie führten mir stets vor Augen was ich nie haben würde. Ich sah wie Bards Mutter und Vater alt wurden und in einer nicht endend wollenden Liebe zueinander dem Ende ihres Lebens entgegensahen, wie Bard trauerte aber in seiner Trauer nicht alleine war, hatte er doch ein wunderbare Frau an seiner Seite und wie sie gemeinsam Kinder bekamen drei nacheinander.  
Diese Liebe werde ich nie erfahren dachte ich dabei immer und eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir dann immer hämisch, dass ich diese auch nie zulassen würde. Mein Mistrauen war zu groß und auch meine Angst vor dem Schmerz, der untrennbar mit dem Gefühl der Liebe verbunden war. Diese Bereitschaft solche Gefühle zuzulassen hatten mir meine Erfahrungen ausgetrieben.  
Und trotzdem schmerzte es, so sehr!  
War ich doch in der blühte meines Lebens fühlte ich mich im Herzen wie die alte verbitterte Frau, die ich nach wie vor vorgab zu sein.  
So gingen die Jahre ins Land inzwischen war ich 85 Jahre alt.  
Gerade war ich wieder mal in Esgaroth um Miralda, Bards Frau, zu behandeln. Es sah jedoch nicht gut für sie aus, seit der Geburt der kleinen Tilda war sie nicht wieder zu vollen Kräften gelangt und nun hatte sie eine schlimme Seuche getroffen die dieser Tage durch Seestadt wütete. Natürlich musste es sie treffen und nicht diesen fetten Betrüger von Bürgermeister. Ich konnte ihr nicht mehr viel helfe, außer die Schmerzen zu nehmen und der Familie bewusst zu machen, dass sie sich verabschieden mussten. Ich beschloss zu gehen denn sie brauchten jetzt die Zeit um sich zu verabschieden und zu trauern, ich würde dabei nur stören. Bevor ich das Haus verließ erklärte ich Bard noch, dass er in den Tagen die ich noch in Esgaroth verbringen würde bitte zu mir komme um für Tilda mehr von der Kräutermischung abzuholen. Denn auch sie hatte die Seuche erwischt und sie musste regemäßig die Kräuter einnehmen, um das zu überstehen. Bei ihr war ich jedoch guter Dinge denn die Kleine war eine Kämpferin.  
Ich hatte mich im Wirtshause zum fliegenden Fisch einquartiert, dieses wurde von einer einschüchternden Witwe geführt die genau danach sah, dass ihre Gäste nicht zu betrunken wurden und sich auch nicht davor scheute diese rauszuschmeißen. Denn auch wenn ich mich nun gut verteidigen konnte bedrückten mich Situationen mit einem Schankraum voll betrunkener Männer doch immer noch. Und die Bilder die dabei wieder vor meine Augen traten wollte ich so gut es ging verhindern.  
Ich saß an einem der Tische in der Ecke der Stube und versuchte trotz des Steins in meinem Magen, den der Tod Miraldas verursacht hatte, etwas zu essen.  
Der Abend nahm jedoch eine freudige Wendung, als ich ein Gestalt bemerkte die gerade in das Wirtshaus trat. Die Gestalt war mir vertraut doch hatte ich nicht mit ihr in dieser Gegend gerechnet. Es war Streicher oder auch Estel genannt, ein junger Waldläufer dem ich ein paar Mal in Bruchtal begegnet war. Ähnlich frech wie Bard in seinen jungen Tagen, war er mir als Junge mit nichts als Dummheiten im Kopf an einem in sich ruhenden Ort wie Imladris sofort aufgefallen. Er weckte, wie auch Bard, in mir eine fröhliche und gesellige Ader die ich wohl der Zwergenseite zuzuschreiben hatte, der ich jedoch nicht allzu oft nachging. Besonders da ich mich nur vor wenigen Lebewesen so gehen lassen konnte und zu Kindern hatte ich schon immer eine besondere Verbindung, vielleicht weil sie noch ein zu großes Vertrauen hatten um einen hinterrücks zu betrügen. So hatte ich zu ihm seit seiner Kindheit eine gute Freundschaft aufgebaut in der ich ihm die Künste mit Pfeil und Bogen lehrte und er mir in dieser Zeit erlaubte ein wenig aufzuleben.  
Ein paar Jahre waren vergangen ohne dass ich ihn gesehen hatte, der Pass über die Nebelberge wurde immer gefährlicher und ich war wohl so überschwänglich in meiner Wiedersehensfreude, dass ich nicht mehr daran dachte meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. In meinem Umhang und den anderen Verschleierungen erkannte er mich nicht und so nannte ich ihm meinem Namen und vollen Titel wie es bei den Elben üblich war. Und wir begrüßten uns mit dem Zwergengruß so wie wir es seit jeher tun, da er als Kind so fasziniert war von meiner Zwergenhälfte.  
Wir fielen sofort in eine angeregte Diskussion über Bogenschießen (ich hatte mir die Art der Zwerge angeeignet und hielt den Bogen horizontal, wo hingegen die Menschen und Elben den Bogen senkrecht hielten). Ich bemerkte erst zu spät den misstrauischen Blick von Bard. Er hatte das Geschehen wohl von Beginn an verfolgt. Ich versuchte zu retten was zu retten war und zog Estel an einen abgelegenen Tisch an dem uns keiner mehr hörte, wir redeten noch bis tief in die Nacht da Estel bedauerlicher Weise am nächsten Tag abreisen musste.  
So sehr ich den Abend auch genoss, innerlich spielte ich meine Möglichkeiten in Bezug auf die Entdeckung Bards durch. So lange hatte ich meine Tarnung aufrechterhalten und wollte es nun nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden und besonders nicht von der, in Seestadt, mir meist geschätzten Familie.  
Am nächsten Tag packte auch ich mein Besitz zusammen und machte mich nach einem kurzen Besuch bei Bard auf den Weg in den Grünwald oder in diesen Tagen auch bekannt als Düsterwald. Ich hatte Bard schnell noch die Kräutermischung für Tilda übergeben und ihm mein Beileid ausgesprochen, doch das sonst vertraute heimelige Gefühl zwischen uns war dem eines unbekannten Misstrauens gewichen. Ich bedauerte diese Entwicklung und in Gedanken entschied ich Seestadt einer Weile fern zu bleiben um die Geschehnisse ein wenig verblassen zu lassen.  
Der Düsterwald bereitete mir genug Sorgen um mich für eine geraume Zeit zu vereinnahmen. Seit kurzem trauten sich diese Abscheulichkeiten von Spinnen in meinen Teil des Waldes, das würde ich nicht länger dulden…  
Es wurde langsam dunkel und ich wurde durch den Schrei einer Eule je aus meinen Erinnerungen gerissen. Das war jetzt fast ein Jahr her gewesen und die Spinnen ließen sich einfach nicht endgültig vertreiben, im Gegenteil ich hatte das Gefühl es wurden immer mehr.  
In Gedanke versunken lief ich zu meiner Hütte und dachte an Radagast der sehr beunruhigt war von den neusten Entwicklungen im Düsterwald. Auf halbem Weg vernahm ich Geräusche einer sich laut streitenden Meute und das war ungewöhnlich für den Düsterwald, traute sich doch kein Wesen bei klarem Verstand dieser Tag den Wad zu durchqueren. Vergessen waren meine melancholischen Gedanken und meine gemütliche Hütte denn meine Neugierde und mein Misstrauen waren geweckt.  
Wer wagte es den Düsterwald zu durchwandern? Was waren die Absichten der Gruppe? Welche Wesen waren so lebensmüde?  
Elben waren es nicht, so laut wie diese Gruppe durch den Wald stapfte…  
Und so pirschte ich mich mit lange geübten leisen Schritten, die meiner Waldläuferseite alle Ehren machte, an die Gemeinschaft heran.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4.

(Filis Sicht)

Sie liefen nun schon eine kleine Ewigkeit in diesem verdammten dunklen Wald umher und hatte den Elbenweg und somit die Orientierung verloren, ebenso ging ihnen die Nahrungsmittel aus. Die Laune Aller war sehr getrübt und schon seit einiger Zeit sagen sie keine lustigen Lieder zur Unterhaltung mehr.  
Fili lief neben Kili und sie hatten bereits eine Weile lang nichts mehr zueinander gesagt, jedoch sah Fili genau, dass es seinem Bruder nicht gut zu gehen schien. Als sie eine kurze Pause einlegten nahm er Kili beiseite und packte ihn an den Schultern, nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass dieser sein Gesicht verzog als ob er schmerzen hätte.   
„Nadad (Bruder) was hast du? Ich sehe doch dass du dich quälst, von Stunde zu Stunde wird es schlimmer.“  
„Nun… erinnerst du dich, als wir zu Beginn des Waldes rast machten und ich auf den Baum kletterte um frische Luft zu bekommen jedoch hinunterfiel?“ Um Kili nicht zu unterbrechen nickte Fili ihm nur zu. „Ich bin wohl ungeschickt auf den Boden aufgekommen und ein spitzer Stein oder dergleichen bohrte sich in meinen Rücken. Ich hielt es für einen harmlosen Kratzer,…doch nun fühlt es sich wund an.“   
Noch während er redete versuche er es gleich wieder als unwichtig abzutun. Unter dem strengen Blick seines Bruders gab er aber zu, dass es doch schlimmer war als gedacht.  
„Umdrehen!“ sagte Fili in einem eindringlichen Ton den er sich von Thorin abgeschaut hatte und Kili tat was dieser verlangte, kannte er doch nur zu gut die Fürsorge seines Bruders.  
“ Das sieht nicht gut aus, wie entzündet“ sagte Fili während er die Wunde anschaute, „bei weitem kein bloßer Kratzer! Du musst zu Oìn und es ihm zeigen.“  
„Nein so schlecht wie der hört weiß es gleich die ganze Gruppe und… hmmm ich will nicht, dass sie denken ich sei unfähig.“   
Fili verdrehte die Augen, er wusste nur zu gut, dass Kili sich vor allem Thorin auf dieser Reise beweisen wollte. Da er meinte sich noch zu erinnern, was für eine Pflanze Oìn zuletzt für Thorins Wunden am Carrok benutzt hatte, beließ er es dabei.   
„Bleib hier“, sagte er darum zu Kili und machte sich auf, diese Pflanze zu suchen, fest davon überzeugt schon die richtige zu finden denn so schwer war das ja wohl nicht. Nachdem er eine Weile im dunklen Dickicht gesucht hatte wurde er fündig, sie sah genauso aus wie die Pflanze die er das letzte Mal für Oìn gesucht hatte.   
Zurück bei Kili zerrieb er sie und presste sie in die Wunde, Kili der kurz zusammenzuckte sah in mit einem dankbaren Blick an. Fili seufzte und setzte sich auf den Waldboden während Kili etwas zu essen beschaffte und dachte nur, was man nicht alles für die Familie tut.  
Diese Nacht versuchte die Gemeinschaft die schlechte Stimmung wie schon häufige Nächte zuvor mit ein paar Weibergeschichten aufzuheitern und Fili verlor sich in belustigenden und fantasievollen Geschichten von denen sein Bruder und er viele zu erzählen hatten. 

Nach weiteren drei Tagen war die Gemeinschaft an den Grenzen der Erschöpfung, keiner war mehr bei klarem Verstand, alle waren stets auf Streit aus und ihnen fehlte die klare Luft um aufatmen zu können.   
Kili‘s Zustand hatte sich jedoch mehr verschlechtert als verbessert. Doch auch er war so im Delirium gefangen, dass er es selbst kaum bemerkte. Fili den die andauernde Sorge um seinen Bruder in diesem Fall noch recht klar denken ließ endschied sich Thorin um eine Rast und Schlaf zu bitten, was sie alle bitter nötig hatten.   
Gerade war er zu Thorin aufgerückt, der wie im Fieberwahn vor sich hinmurmelte, da hörte er das dumpfe Aufschlagen eines Körpers auf den Waldboden. Er drängte sich durch die Gruppe Wirr redender Zwerge nur um seinen Bruder ohne Bewusstsein am Boden liegen zu sehen. Fili rannte zu ihm und versuchte verzweifelt Kili wachzurütteln doch außer einem gequälten Seufzer kam keine Reaktion von ihm.  
„Helft ihm doch! Oìn! Unternehmt etwas!“ rief Fili den Zwergen zu und kurz glomm ein Funke des Verstehens in ihren Augen auf doch dann war es wieder verschwunden. Schon wandten sie sich gegeneinander und begannen zu sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen.   
Bofur zog Nori an den Haaren, Balin schüttelte verloren den Kopf hin und her und Oín der Heiler ihrer Gruppe hüpfte aufgeregt wie ein Huhn kreischend im Kreis. Erst der Schlachtruf von Thorin, dem die Situation bewusst zu werden schien, brachte die Gemeinschaft wieder zu dem bewusstlosen Mitglied ihrer Gruppe zurück.   
Oín bekam einen gut gezielten schlag von Gloín ab und widmete sich dem Versuch zu erkennen was Kili nun so krank gemacht hatte. Er schien jedoch auch nach einer Weile zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis zu kommen und begann blindlings Salben und Kräutermischungen auf Kilis Wunde zu schmieren. Fili spürte wie er immer aggressiver wurde, sein Verantwortungsgefühl für Kili war sehr stark, und begann Oìn und all die Quacksalber die sich Heiler nannten zu verfluchen.  
Zu dieser Zeit ertönte ein lautes knacken im Gehölz und sofort positionierten sich die benebelten Zwerge rund um den am Boden liegenden Kili, kampfbereit was auch immer da kommen möge.  
Jedoch war all das Aufhebens umsonst, als sie langsam die Silhouette einer einzigen Gestalt im Dickicht ausmachen konnten, ebenso groß wie sie selbst. Als diese nun vor ihnen angelangt war erkannten sie ein Wesen, das nach der Erscheinung zu schließen, im Alter gebeugt und ganz verhüllt war. Die Zwerge konnte das Gesicht kaum ausmachen unter der Kapuze und dem Tuch der die untere Hälfte des Gesichtes verschleierte. Fili erkannte nicht, ob es Zwerg, Mensch oder vielleicht eine Elb war.  
Das Misstrauen schärfte der Gemeinschaft wieder den Geist und Thorin schritt auf sie zu, majestätisch und eindrucksvoll wie eh und je.  
„ Was habt ihr hier zu suchen, gebt Euch zu erkennen!  
Die Gestalt beugte ihren Kopf aber nicht annähernd so tief wie es Anstand verlangt hätte aufgebracht und wütend war hätte dem Wesen am liebsten auf die raue Art der Zwerge zu verdeutlichen gegeben wer da vor ihr stand.   
Doch keiner hätte damit gerechten wer die Gestalt war als sie ihnen mit angenehmer und deutlich weiblicher Stimme antwortete. „Ihr könnt mich Rhavanna nennen auch wenn es euch nichts angeht.“  
Von den Zwergen kamen überraschende Ausrufe, das Wesen war eine Frau!  
Wie konnte ein Weib sich alleine in so einem gefährlichen Wald herumtreiben. Eine Zwergin war sie trotz der kleinen Form gewiss nicht, kein Zwerg bei klarem Verstand würde eine der seltenen und beschützten Zwergenfrauen aufgeben und der Wildnis überlassen. Das lag nicht im Blute der Zwerge, die für ihresgleichen zusammenhielten und sich um einander kümmerten. So war sie wohl von der Rasse der Menschen die dafür bekannt waren töricht und ohne starken Zusammenhalts zu sein.   
Und ihre anmaßende und törichte Antwort bestärkte Fili in seiner Vermutung und er wollte gerade dazu ansetzten dieser Menschenfrau zu verdeutlichen, dass hier echte Zwergenkrieger vor ihr standen, da hörten er ein stöhnen hinter sich. Kili war erwacht und versuchte sich nun verwirrt aufzusetzen. Doch aufgrund ihres Mistrauens der Gestalt gegenüber beachtete ihn niemand außer der Frau selbst. Ohne auf eine Reaktion der Zwerge zu warten sprach sie weiter. 

„Ich beobachte Euch schon länger und meine Beweggründe mögen hier nicht von Belangen sein doch ich weiß, dass ihr weder Proviant habt noch genug Vernunft und Wissen um in diesem Wald zu überleben.“   
Hier hörte man die empörten ausrufe der Zwerge. Rhavanna, wie sich die wohl alte Frau vorgestellt hatte, wischte dieses Aufbegehren mit einer Handbewegung beiseite und zeigte auf Kili der wirklich sehr schwach aussah.  
„Und dieser Jüngling wird der erste sein der stirbt.“ Fili sah erschrocken und besorgt zu Kili, sicher war die Frau von Sinnen, das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
„Wenn ich ihm nicht schnellst möglich helfe!“ Fügte sie hinzu.  
„Ihr lügt, wer seid ihr wirklich und was lässt Euch denken, wir würden Euch die Rettung seines Lebens anvertrauen?“ Erhob Thorin wieder die Stimme.   
„Nun, sagte Rhavanna und man konnte sehr deutlich die Belustigung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören, ich bin, wie ihr seht, eine schwache und recht alte Frau die alleine im Wald lebt, und ihr, hier, seid 13 Zwerge sowie ich vermute, ein Hobbit. Denkt ihr wirklich ich wäre auch nur auf euch zugegangen wenn meine Absichten euch gegenüber schlechte seien? Folgt mir, ich lebe nicht weit entfernt von hier.“

Ori murmelte fragend zu den andern, „warum denkt diese alte Frau dass wir ihr folgen würden?“  
Rhavanna hatte diese Frage scheinbar auch vernommen. „Nun Meister Zwerg, einer der überzeugendsten Gründe wäre wohl, dass ihr schon seit zwei Tagen im Kreis lauft und es nicht bemerkt, ihr würdet auf jeden Fall weiter kommen, als wenn ihr hier weiter alleine herumirrt. Ein weiterer, dass ihr bei meiner Hütte endlich ruhen könnt und ich werde mir die Wunde eures Gefährten ansehen. Zu essen wird sich sicher auch was finden lassen.“

Und so lief sie weiter in den Wald hinein mit einer Sicherheit, dass die Zwerge ihnen folgen würde, die Fili wirklich wütend machte. Nach ihrer Arroganz zu urteilen könnte sich doch eine dieser verfluchten Elben sein, oder eine Hexe. So ein respektloses und unverschämtes Weib war ihm wahrlich noch nie begegnet, da waren ihm die einfachen und bewundernden Zwergenfrauen lieber.  
Zuerst wandte er seinen Kopf Richtung Oìn, der ratlos auf Kili einredete und danach zu Thorin, der nur mürrisch seinen Rucksack schulterte. Ungläubig begann nun auch Fili sein Hab und Gut zu packen. Die anderen Zwerge folgten mit Kili im Schlepptau der Gestalt sehr schlecht Gelaunt aber mit grummelnden Magen ins Dickicht des Walds.


	5. Kapitel 5

Hier kommt nach langem warten ein weiteres Kapitel!  
Entschuldigt die Verspätung doch ich hatte eine kleine Blokade.

 

Kapitel 5.

 

Nun hatte ich die Zwergengemeinschaft zwei Tage lang verfolgt und ausgekundschaftet. In meinem Leben war ich selten Zwergen begegnet und wenn nur ein oder zwei in der Zahl. Nie gab ich mich zu erkennen und so war das Wissen, dass ich über meine zwergische Familie hatte, allein das, was mein Vater mir erzählt und was ich aus den vielen Büchern Bruchtals entnommen hatte.  
Doch auch so brauchte ich nicht lange um herauszufinden, dass dies wohl Zwerge von Durin‘s Volk waren und sich unter ihnen sogar Prinz Thorin, Sohn von Thrain, Sohn von Thror, befand sowie seine zwei Neffen. Eichenschild konnte ich sofort ausmachen und seine Neffen erkannte ich anhand der unterschiedlich geflochtenen Haare und auch an der Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Onkel.  
Ich musste ein wenig lächeln dachte ich an die entsetzten und erzürnten Gesichter sollten diese ach so verschwiegenen Zwergen von dem ausführlichen Wissen der Elben über das Zwergenvolk erfahren, selbst ihre geheime Sprache war dort grob festgehalten.

Ich hatte mir jedoch mein erstes Treffen mit meiner stolzen und unnahbaren Zwergenfamilie anders vorgestellt, denn waren es ohne Zweifel starke, ehrbare Zwergenkrieger hatte sie der Wald doch zu einer lächerlichen und auffallend lauten Horde Verirrter verändert.

Bei weiterer Beobachtung erkannte ich, dass der jüngere Neffe eine Verletzung hatte und es den Anderen gegenüber verheimlichte, nur sein Bruder schien es zu wissen unternahm jedoch nichts. Ich wunderte mich sehr wie Thorin so blind sein konnte und solch unverantwortliche, leichtsinnige und junge Zwerge mit auf diese Reisen nehmen konnte. Doch der Wald hatte ihnen wohl ebenso sehr den Verstand vernebelt. Die allabendlichen schmutzigen und erniedrigenden Prahlereien über Zwergenfrauen und andere Siegreiche Taten waren mir unverständlich und ich konnte nicht verstehen wie andere Frauen sich so von männlicher Zurschaustellung angezogen fühlten, sich laut den Geschichten der Prinzen zu urteilen, praktisch an die Zwergenkrieger heranschmissen. Doch auch diese dunklen, niederträchtigen Gedanken und leicht reizbare Gemüter, die oft in Balgereien endeten, waren auf die lange Zeit zurückzuführen, die sie in diesem kranken Teil des Waldes verbrachten, so hoffte ich.  
Mir war klar, dass diese Gemeinschaft wohl auf dem Weg war den Erebor zurückzuerobern, traute sich sonst keine Zwerge mehr in diesen Teil Mittelerdes. Ich bedauerte schon jetzt das Ende dieser Zwerge, da das Unterfangen den Berg zurückzuerobern zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Denn auch wenn ich die Gemeinschaft nicht kannte, drängten sich unbekannte Gefühle an die Oberfläche und ich fühlte eine gewisse Zugehörigkeit zu der Gemeinschaft. Ich hatte den Drang ihnen, mit den mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu helfen, auch konnte ich mich so selbst von meinen trüben Gedanken ablenken. Darum beschloss ich ihnen meine Hilfe anzubieten (besonders da gerade der verwundete Neffe zusammengebrochen war), mich jedoch nicht zu erkennen zu geben.  
Mir war bewusst, dass ich den ohnehin misstrauischen Zwergen nicht half mir Vertrauen zu schenken doch meine Sicherheit war mir wichtiger. Denn hatte kein Volk dem ich in meinem Leben begegnet war, freundlich auf die Offenbarung meiner Natur als Mischling zweier Rassen reagiert, schon gar nicht die stolzen Zwerge. So wappnete ich mich gegen die wohl unverhohlene misstrauische, unfreundliche Art und begann mit lautem geknackte durch das Unterholz auf sie zuzugehen (Ich hätte von meinem Erbe als Waldläufer Gebrauch machen können und sie hätten mich erst bemerkt wenn ich vor ihnen gesandten wäre, doch ich traute ihnen zu mich dann als Elben sogleich anzugreifen). Auch so brauchten die Zwergenkrieger erstaunlich lange mich zu bemerken, doch umso mehr schlug mir Misstrauen und Feindseligkeit entgegen.

Nach dem kurzen Schlagabtausch zwischen den Zwergen und mir hatte ich sie nun endlich so weit, dass sie mir zu meiner Hütte folgten. Mir hätte schon zu Beginn klar sein müssen das man Zwerge am besten mit Essen überzeugen konnte….

Ich hoffte nicht auf große Dankbarkeit oder Höflichkeit wollte ich ihnen als meine Familie nur helfen ihrem Ziel ein wenig näher zu kommen. Doch die wütende Blicke die mir der blonde Zwerg entgegenbrachte irritierte mich. Hatte ich mich bis jetzt sehr zurückgehalten und meinem Empfinden nach nichts getan das seine Ehre oder Stolz angegriffen hatte.

 

Bei meiner Hütte angekommen überließ ich der Gemeinschaft den größten Teil meiner Vorräte über die sie sich, nach einem weiteren abschätzenden Blick zu mir, her machten wie wilde Tiere. Aber sie waren nun mal Zwergen…  
Ich schnappte mir den verletzten Prinzen, der nun mit vollgestopften Mund wieder halbwegs Gesund aussah, und wollte ihn in meine Hütte bringen um ihn dort zu heilen. Doch noch ehe ich den enttäuschten jungen Zwerg auch nur halbwegs von dem Festmahl, zu dem meine gestellten Vorräte wurden, wegziehen konnte trat auch schon sein Wachhund von einem Bruder in meinen Weg.  
„Was habt ihr mit ihm vor!“ Fragte er mich mit unverhohlenem Mistrauen.  
Ich rollte genervt die Augen und betete zu Mahal, dass diese Sturheit und Einfältigkeit nur den reinrassigen Zwergen zuteilwurde.  
Dann antwortete ich mit verstellt und sehr freundlichen Stimme: “Mein Herr Zwerg was könnte ich anderes mit ihm vorhaben als mein gegebenes Wort einzulösen und ihn vor dem sicheren Tode bewahren. Aber ihr dürft euch gerne mit eurem Bruder und mir in meine bescheidene Hütte begeben und ihm Beistand leisten.“  
Und so übergab ich den, sich schwer auf mich lehnenden, Zwerg an den Thronfolger der mir mit seinen blauen Augen wohl gerade Todesdrohungen sandte und ging schon einmal in mein Heim.  
Kurz darauf kamen die Brüder hereingestolpert und wo der eine wütend war, sah der Jüngere, wohl aufgrund des Nahrungsentzuges, wieder sehr krank aus.  
Als ich die unnützen Salben abgewischt hatte und mir die Wunde genau anschaute bemerkte ich sogleich die Pflanzenrückstände. Durch die stark eiternden Ränder der Wunde konnte ich klar erkennen, dass da wohl ein unerfahrener Narr die falsche Pflanze zu Heilung der Verletzung benutzt hatte. Während ich mich ans auswaschen der Wunde machte bat ich den Prinzen mir zu erzählen was geschehen war.  
Der junge Zwerg wurde wohl etwas verlegen und schaute aus dem Fenster, ob zu sehen ob auch niemand zuhörte. Ich mochte ihn jetzt schon mehr als all die anderen Zwerge erinnerte er mich doch ein wenig an Bard.  
„Ihr könnt mir ohne Bedenken erzählen was geschah denn eure Freunde schlagen sich dort die Bäuche voll und sind zu beschäftigt sich zu entscheiden ob sie mir trauen können oder nicht. „  
Hier konnte ich mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen und mit einem Blick auf den zum Kampfe angespannten blonden Krieger fügte ich hinzu:  
„Zzzzzz Männer, immer misstrauisch und zu Stolz um nach Hilfe zu fragen oder sind das nicht Tribute der Zwerge (Seitenblick auf den blonden Prinzen) und sicher kann euer Sturheit auch als Dummheit gedeutet werden… Ihr traut mir nicht? Und was ist mit den Vorräten mit denen sich eure Kameraden den Bauch vollschlagen? So hätte ich doch auch das Essen vergiften können… „  
Mit einem kurzen spöttischen Lächeln sah ich mit an, wie beide Zwerge mich wütend anstarrten und der Blonde schnell eines seiner vielen Schwerter zog und mit mörderischem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zuging um dann innezuhalten und dann doch zum Eingang lief um die anderen zu warnen.  
„Nur die Ruhe junger Krieger“, reizte ich ihn genüsslich noch ein wenig, wobei er wohl mehr Winter zählte als ich. Schon lange hatte mir keine Begegnung mit anderen Bewohnern Mittelerdes solch eine Erheiterung erbracht. Doch dann um meine Ernsthaftigkeit zu verdeutlichen, erklärte ich mit ernster Miene, „ich bin hier um euch zu helfen. Was sollte ich mit einem Haufen toter Zwerge anstellen? Das würde nur die Spinnen anlocken und ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun als Spinnen von meinem Heim fernzuhalten. „

Ich drehte mich zu dem schwachen Braunhaarigen und begann weiter die Wunde auszuwaschen und ignorierte die Anwesenheit des blonden Kriegers.  
So verbittert und sarkastisch ich auch reagiert hatte war ich, hinter der rauen Mauer mit der ich meine Gefühle umgeben hatte, beeindruckt von dem Zusammenhalt der Zwerge und dem Beschützerinstinkt des Thronfolgers.  
Innerlich sehnte ich mich nach Verbundenheit, nach einer Familie in der ich auch einmal beschützt werde und nicht alleine für mich sorgen musste. Wo ich mit ihnen lachen konnte, offen und ehrlich nicht so spottend wie in diesem Moment.

Während ich den jungen Zwerg behandelte erklärte er mir, dass er als sie noch nicht tief im Wald waren von einem Baum viel und sich dabei verletzte. Hier gab ich hilfreich an, dass Mahal die Zwerge doch aus gutem Grunde für die Steine tief unter der Erde geformt hatte und nicht um als Eichhörnchen auf Bäumen zu klettern. Danach wusste der Braunhaarige nicht ober er erzürnt oder belustigt seien sollte, doch wie ich schon zuvor annahm gewann sein sorgenfreies Gemüt die Oberhand und er lachte kurz auf. Als er nun zu der Erklärung kam wer für die falsche Behandlung der Wunde verantwortlich war konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln, über diese Dummheit. „Was für ein Narr ihr seid Herr Prinz, euch muss doch bewusst gewesen sein, dass dieser Wald krank und gefährlich ist. Ihr seid wahrlich nicht in in der Heilkunde bewandert und ihr könnt euch bei Maha bedanken, dass euer Bruder noch bei euch ist.“ Hier schlug ich einen ernsten Ton an da ich diesen jungen Zwergen, die mir wohl in alter ähnlich waren jedoch in unseren Erfahrung sehr unterschiedlich, deutliche machen wollte, wie froh sie sein konnten, dass sie noch nie ganz auf sich alleine gestellt waren.

Der braunhaarige Zwerg schaute ein wenig erschrocken doch danach hatte er immerhin den Anstand sich für meine Hilfe zu bedanken und stellte auch sich und seinen Bruder vor:  
“Wir sind Euch zu Dank verpflichtet.  
Kili und Fili zu Euren Diensten.“  
Der Blonde, Fili, knurrte daraufhin nur, er war wohl nicht erfreut, dass ich nun seinen Namen kannte. Hatte es ihn zuvor nicht gestört, dass ich sehr wohl wusste wer sie waren und sie mit ihrem rechtmäßigen Titel anredete. Oder wollte er nur so unhöflich wie möglich sein?

Ich erklärte Kili noch wie er die Wunde zu behandeln hatte, da ich ihm noch Heilkräuter mitgab damit die Wunde ab nun richtig verheilen konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er durch den Schmerztrank ein wenig an Nüchternheit erlangt hatte, von den dunklen Gedanke des Düsterwaldes, die sich in fast allen Zwergen eingenistet hatten. Dann schickte ich sie zum Essen und zu dem Rest der Gemeinschaft hinaus.

Während ich meine Kräuter sorgfältig wieder einräumte überlegte ich ob ich meinem Volk genug beigestanden war oder ob ich ihnen doch von dem geheimen Pfad, der direkt nach Seestadt führte, erzählen sollte. Sie waren nichts als undankbar mir gegenüber und hatten genau in diesem Moment nichts Besseres zu tun als mich auf Khuzdul infrage zu stellen. Ich hatte von meinem Vater die wichtigsten Wörter und Sätze gelernt und konnte meine Kenntnisse in Bruchtal auffrischen und verbessern.

Vater…  
Was würde er von mir denken, hätte ich nicht alles getan um sein Volk wieder eine Heimat zu geben. Der geheime Pfad würde sie schnell und sicher nach Seestadt bringen, weder waren die Elben dort zu sehen, noch die Spinnen, die diesen Bereich dank mir und Radagast mieden.

Nun gut, ich würde ihnen weiterhin meine bescheidenen Dienste anbieten und mein eigenen Stolz im Zaum halten, denn diese Zwerge reizten mich sehr und besonders der Blonde brachte mein Blut in Wallung.

Gerade wollte ich hinaustreten, da hörte ich wie ein paar der Zwerge, der König und sein blonder Neffe hitzig auf die Andere einredeten.

„Wer weiß was für eine Gestalt das ist und wem sie ihre Dienste unterstellt hat.“ Gloin

„Ich sage euch, wir sollten sicher gehen, dass sie nichts weitergibt an den Feind. Sie hat uns erkannt!“ Thorin

„Sei sie Elb, Menschenweib oder Zwergenbastard niemand verkriecht sich ohne Grund in diesem Wald, ab von jeder Geborgenheit die Familie geben kann.“ Dori

Fili, der nun grimmig genickt hatte stellte sich vor die Gruppe und hetzte weiter „Denkt doch nur an den verrückten Zauberer, nichts in diesem Wald bleibt unberührt von der Dunkelheit, die sich hier ausbreitet. Ich sage euch sie ist eine Verstoßene! Eine Aussätzige wird sie sein, von jedem Volk misstraut und gemieden!“

Die einzigen Wesen die durch den Wald verrückt und beeinflusst wurden waren diese Redenschwinger, dachte ich wutschnauben und griff rasch nach Pfeil und Bogen. Dem würde ich eine Lehre erteilen.  
Die vereinzelten bestärkenden Zustimmungen verstummten bei den letzten zwei Sätzen, denn ich hatte ohne zu zögern meinen Bogen gespannt und zielte nun schräg hinten auf des Prinzen Hals.  
Gerade setzte er mit abfälligen Lächeln an, dass ich ja vielleicht eine ein hässliches Weib sei. Ein wieder der Natur gezeugter Bastard von Mensch und Elb, so entstellt, dass kein Volk mich ertragen könne.  
Da brach die letzte Mauer meiner Selbstbeherrschung (denn es war zu Teile ja die Wahrheit) und ich unterbrach ihn harsch, meine Worte leise von unterdrückter Wut nur so zischend.

„Zügelt eure Zungen ihr törichten, arrogante und einfältige Zwerge. Und ihr, Herr Prinz, wahrlich eher ein Schandfleck statt eines würdigen Thronfolgers. Sagt mir, kann euch eure Mutter sich überhaupt mit euch umgeben? Denn mich macht ihr krank!“

Ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, war er so arrogant, dass er in seinem im Stolz gekränkten und vom Wald vernebelten Gefühlen nachgeben musste und mich, die ihnen Schutz, Ruhe und Nahrung bot, so zu erniedrigen.

Und dieser unverschämte, mit dunklen Gedanken vergiftete Zwerg sah mich spöttisch an. „ In der Tat bin ich der Thronfolger des mächtigsten Zwergen Volkes und ich kann euch sagen, krank wurde durch mich noch keine Frau eher… mhh befriedigt. Aber was sage ich da ihr habt keine Ahnung von dem was ihr redet, weder von der Liebe einer Mutter noch von den Vorzügen der Befriedigung durch eines Mannes, nicht wahr? Wer würde euch schon wollen! Kreatur, sagt schon welch böse Pläne hegt ihr!“

Diese beschämende und spottende Antwort, die mein innerstes Selbst aufschreien ließ und Erinnerungen an die schlimmsten Momente meines Lebens aufrissen sowie das völlige Fehlen von Respekt, meiner Hilfe und meiner auf ihn gerichtete Waffe lässt mich meine letzte Kontrolle verlieren. Ich reiße meine Bogen mit einem Aufschrei der Wut herum, nicht ohne ihm die halbe Wange aufzuschlitzen (leider nicht allzu tief) und sage mit beißendem Ton mit dem Rücken zu der Gruppe still gewordener Zwerge.

„Geht! Verschwindet! Ihr habt meine Hilfe und mein Wohlwollen mit Füßen getreten. Und hört meine Worte, dass euer Vorhaben bald mit schrecken Enden wird. Denn Smaug liegt noch immer auf seinem verfluchten Schatz und wartet nur auf euch und eure, ach, so ehrbare Rache.“

Während ich die letzten stücke meiner Selbstachtung zusammensammelte lief ich in Richtung meiner Hütte, in Gedanken nach dem kräftigsten Beruhigungstrunk suchend, den ich kannte.

Wieso habe ich überhaupt versucht ihnen zu helfen? Mein Vater wusste, dass ich von seinem Volk niemals aufgenommen würde und doch hatte er bis zuletzt gehofft und immer wieder mit dem Gedanken gespielt mit mir zu den Ered Luin zu wandern. Auch ich hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer die leise Hoffnung gehegt zu einem Volke dazugehören zu können. Die Waldläufer hatten wenigstens halbherzig versucht mich ihre Bräuche zu lehren, ein Platz für mich zu finden. Doch ich hatte mich dort nie wohl gefühlt, nie zuhause und immer geträumt einmal aufgenommen zu werden in die Gemeinschaft der Zwerge, die doch so viel Wert legten auf Familienbande und Zusammenhalt legte. Hatte ich auch den Zwergen und dem Königsgeblüht die Stirn geboten, so war es für mich an diesem Tage kein Sieg. Neben meinem verletzten Stolz wusste ich, dass die Zwerge nicht sie selbst waren, einige mehr als andere und ich ihnen diese Auseinandersetzung nicht zu sehr anrechnen konnte. Der Wald hatte ihren Geist vernebelt und sie zu reizbaren Wesen gemacht misstrauischer denn je zuvor. Doch ich konnte nicht umhin die bittere Wahrheit, die durch kein Wort der Zwerge verhüllt oder abgeschwächt ward, zu Herzen zu nehmen.

 

Ich stand an den Pfosten vor meiner Hütte gelehnt und rieb mir die Schläfen, das waren zu viele Zwerge an einem Tag für mich.  
Ich hörte ein verlegenes Räuspern schräg hinter mir und Kili trat an mich heran.  
Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg und schaut mich aus großen, braunen Augen an.

„Entschuldigt die Worte meiner Mitstreiter und besonders meines Bruders. Er und mein Onkel sind sich sehr ähnlich, beide außerordentlich Starrköpfig und mit der schweren Last der Führung unseres Vorhabens beladen. Sie machen sich große Sorgen und der Wald hat uns alle an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht. Wir sind im Grunde eine fröhliche Gruppe, wenn wir nicht gerade hungrig, müde oder misstrauisch sind.“ Und mit einem verlegene Grinsen „Oder zu Stolz um Hilfe anzunehmen und uns dafür zu bedanken.“

Ich musste lachen und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter: “ Mein Freund, ihr seid ganz und gar ein Zwerg und doch schafft ihr es euch höflich und ehrbar zu verhalten, selbst in diesem Moment. Bewahrt diese Eigenschaft und euren Frohgemut gut, sie werden euch noch viel Anerkennung und Leibe erbringen.  
Unabhängig von dem, was ein paar sture Zwerge eure Gemeinschaft über mich sagen und denken möge, hege auch ich durch und durch gute Absichten und versuche euch zu helfen. „

Ich hielt ihm die kleine, von mir angefertigte Karte hin“ Seht her diese Karte zeigt einen Weg den ich eigens vor vielen Jahren angelegt habe. Er führt auf schnellstem Wege nach Seestadt. Weder kommt ihr den Elben zu nach, noch werden euch die Spinnen attackieren denn dafür habe ich gesorgt.“

Kili sah mich aus großen Augen an. „ Ich danke euch Rhavanna! Wer auch immer ihr seid, ich danke Mahal, dass er uns zu euch geführt hat.“  
„Nun geht. Ihr solltet noch vor der Dämmerung ein Stück des Weges zurückgelegt haben. Geht Kili, mit dem Segen Mahals aller Götter die je über Mittelerde wanderten. Möge euch euer ehrbares Vorhaben gelingen.“

Ich drückte nochmals aufmunternd seine Schulter und bemerkte, dass er einen ganzen Kopf größer war als ich selbst. Kili lief sogleich zu den anderen Zwerge, die ihr Hab und Gut zusammenpackten und schwenkte mit der Karte.

Ich setzte mich auf meine Bank vor der Hütte und begann Kräuter zu Bündeln zu schnüren um diese später zum Trocknen aufhängen zu können. Dabei versuchte ich krampfhaft die Zwerge zu ignorieren.

Als die ersten Zwerge schon im Dickicht verschwanden, kam der lustig aussehende Zwerg mit der Mütze auf dem Kopf auf mich zu. Ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Er verbeugte sich vor mir und sagte:“ Gute Frau Heilerin habt Dank für die Verpflegung, mein Bruder Bombur ist nun endlich wieder beschwingt weiterzulaufen. Möget Ihr weiterhin das Gute in diesem Wald beschützen und seid versichert, dass wir Zwerge mit dem Wissen gehen, dass hier im düstersten Wald ein ehrbares und gutes Wesen lebt.“

Und dann verschwand auch der Letzte, der Gemeinschaft Thorin Eichenschilds, im Gebüsch. Ich schaute ihnen nach und wusste, dass ich tief in meinem Herzen ihnen Allen nur das Beste wünschte und Zweien ganz besonders.

 

Puh, ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Kapitel.  
Lasst es mich wissen und jetzt schreibe ich mal fleißig weiter an kapitel 6.  
Lg Traumfee


	6. Chapter 6

Gleich noch eine (kleines) Kapitel ;)

 

Kapitel 6.

 

Kìli lachte laut und um noch eins drauf zu setzten sagte er:  
“ Oder wie sagte Rhavanna, die Heilerin im Wald? Ein närrischer und einfältiger Jüngling! Dass du ein Schandfleck bist! Ha anstatt, wie sie sagte sie krank zu machen hast du sie wohl in eine Furie verwandelt, den Schnitt, den sie dir verpasst hat können wir alle hier noch gut erkennen!

Bofur setzte hinzu: „ Gedemütigt und im Stolz verletzt von einer Frau, oh Fili, sonst beten dich die Weiber doch an, hat dir überhaupt jemals eine weilbliche Geschöpf Widerworte gegeben, außer deiner Mutter?

Nun brach ein Gebrüll aus, welches nicht nur ihre Vorliebe für Scherze wiedergab, sondern auch die Natur der Zwerge, sehr laut und sehr rau.  
Fili kochte vor Wut und rieb sich den verkrusteten Schnitt auf seiner Wange.   
Dachte er mit Wut zurück zu diesem Moment, war der Rest beeindruckt von der Kraft und Schnelligkeit Rhavannas. Niemand hätte von der Heilerin erwartet mit einer Waffe umgehen zu können. Hatten sich doch alle von ihrer Erscheinung täuschen lassen und gedacht sie wäre eine jämmerliche, alte Frau.

Bard, der sich die Neckereien mit angehört hatte, horchte bei dem Namen der gefallen war auf und unterbrach die Truppe.“ Meint Ihr Rhavanna, die alte Heilerin?“

Die Zwerge die zuvor vor Lachen brüllten, hatten doch nur Kili und Fili die Worte der Alten zuvor im Wald mit angehört, sahen Bard interessiert an.“ Sie ist Euch bekannt?“ fragte nun Kili, der sich unter der Faust seins Bruders hinweggeduckt hatte.

„Ja, sie kommt alle paar Monate in die Stadt um allerlei Vorräte zu beschaffen und uns im Gegenzug mit seltenen aber wichtigen Heilkräutern zu versorgen. Meist stürzen sich dann all die Gebrechlichen auf sie um sich von ihr behandeln zu lassen. Sie ist eine Meisterin auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunst und nimmt schon seit vielen Jahren den beschwerlichen Wag für uns auf sich. Dass sie das in ihrem Alter noch macht. Aber wer weiß schon wie alt sie ist, kein Mensch hat sie je ohne ihren Mantel gesehen.“

Balin antwortete: „ Sie hat sich auch unserer Gemeinschaft in einemdunklen und hoffnungslosen Moment angenommen. Wären manch einer von uns nicht so stur gewesen hätte sie uns noch weit mehr geholfen.“   
Hier blickten ihn ein paar der Zwerge irritiert an und Balin erklärte.“ Unser Misstrauen hielt uns davon ab den von ihr vorgeschlagenen Weg zu nehmen statt dem Elbenweg weiter zu folgen, ihr wisst wo das endete.“ 

Bard stimmte Balin mit einem Nicken zu. „ Ja, hier wurde sie ebenso mit mistrauen begrüßt als sie vor etwa 30 Jahren das erste Mal auftauchte und heute wird sie von vielen sehnsüchtig erwartet. Jedoch… bin ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht die ist, die sie vorgibt zu sein.“ 

Er wollte sich abwenden und das Thema damit belassen, da er ebenso den Zwergen misstraute. Doch Fili, der nun eine Möglichkeit sah, die andern davon zu überzeugen diese Rhavannal sei eben doch eine zwielichtige respektlose Gestalt mit schlechten Absichten, näherte sich Bard. „ Wartet, was meint Ihr damit? Sprecht!"

Bard legte seine Stirn in Falten, dieser Zwerg benahm sich genauso eitel wie der Schwarzhaarige, den er seinen Onkel nannte. Als ob sie Könige waren oder von anderem edlen Geblüt. Er seufzte auf, seine rebellische Seite unterdrückend und begann sich zu erklären.

„Nun, es mag wohl ein Jahr her sein, da sah ich sie in dem Wirtshaus in dem sie meist einkehrte und wollte gerade ein Heilmittel für meine Tochter abholen, ich hielt jedoch inne, als sie auf einen jungen Waldläufer zuging der in Esgaroth rast machte. Sie sprach ihn mit Estel, mellon nìn an, dieser schien sie nicht gleich zu erkenn doch nachdem sie ihren Namen nannte erhellte eine unverhohlene Wiedersehensfreude sein Gesicht und sie begrüßten sich so stürmisch.

Sie fragte ihn, ob er denn immer noch beim Bogen schießen Probleme habe und ob ihre Versuche im zu helfen Wirkung zeigten. Sie sprachen eine Weile über unterschiedliche Techniken. Dies verwunderte mich, denn ich selbst bin im Bogen schießen bewandert und nur jemand der darin erfahren ist kann so drüber reden. In diesem Moment bemerkte mich Rhavanna jedoch und sie zog in zu einem abgelegenen Tische um dort leise weiterzureden. „

Die Zwerge die gespannt lauschten waren ein wenig enttäuscht nur Fili schaute misstrauisch und nachdenklich drein. Also war sie wirklich mehr als zu Beginn vermutet vielleicht eine alte Kriegerin der Menschen oder doch eine Zwergin? Denn auch Zwerginnen wussten sich zu verteidigen, doch dann passt der Bogen, die unbeliebteste Waffe des Zwergenvolkes, nicht.

Bard hatte jedoch noch nicht geendet:“ Doch was mein erstaunte war nicht allein dieses Gespräch, nein, es war der Name den sie nannte als sie sich dem Waldläufer zu erkennen gab.  
Sie nannte sich: Rhavanna, Tochter Daerwains und Andrils, Krieger des Erebors.“

 

Nach diesen Worten verschwand Bard und hinterließ 13 sich in ihrer Ehre verraten fühlende Zwerge und einen verwirrten Hobbit.   
Denn nach diesem Namen war vor allem Balin, Dwalin und Thorin bewusst, dass der Vater Rhavannas ein großartiger, respektierte Krieger und Sohn des siebten Königreiches der Zwerge war.   
Thorin war gekränkt dass sie sich ihnen, ihrem eigenen Volk, nicht zu erkennen gegeben hatte. 

Balin und Dwalin waren jedoch mit größter Freude erfüllt, sollte das stimmen waren sie dort im Wald einem Familienmitglied begegnet, denn sie waren Cousins von Andril. Hatten sie doch nach Samugs Angriff jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass andere ihre Familie überlebt hatten. Aber vor allem Balin war bewusst, dass sie sich dort im Wald, vernebelt wie sie waren, undankbar und scheußlich verhalten und wohl jeglichen Grund Rhavannas sich zu offenbaren im Keim erstickt hatten

Später saßen die Brüder zusammen und überlegten ob Andril denn im Erebor um eine Zwergin geworben hatte. Denn sie konnten sich an niemanden erinnern, schon gar nicht an ein Zwerglin…

 

So kurzer Schwenk zu der Gemeinschaft.  
Gefällts euch?

lg traumfee


	7. Kapitel 7

Und noch eins ;)

 

 

Kapitel 7

 

Alles war in Aufruhr, etwas hatte tiefen des Gefüges unserer Welt erschüttert. Da braute sich was zusammen und die Tiere des Waldes, ja sogar die Pflanzen waren erstarrt, in Erwartung auf das, was da kommen möge. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Auch ich war angespannt und konnte mich kaum auf meine alltäglichen Aufgaben konzentrieren, weder beim pflegen meines Gartens, noch beim Sammeln der wilden Kräuter und auch die Tiere, die ich heilte und bei mir behielt bis sie genesen waren, musste ich frei lassen damit sie ihrem Fluchtinstinkt nachgeben konnten.

 

Und dann, es dämmerte bereits….  
Dann kam die Erschütterung.  
Ich wusste ganz gewiss von welcher Bestie diese verursacht wurde. Von einem, nach Rache sinnenden Drachen, den eine Gemeinschaft von Zwergen aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte. 

Unter Anspannung lief ich zu der großen, alten Buche von der ich wusste, dass sie die anderen Bäume überragte und kletterte bis in auf die obersten Äste ihrer Krone.  
Von dort konnte man bis zum einsamen Berg sehen und an Tagen, an denen mich die Einsamkeit erdrückte, kletterte ich hinauf und saß für Stunden dort den Blick auf meines Vaters Heimat gerichtet. 

Doch heute erfüllten mich keine frohe Erinnerungen oder träumerische Gedanken, denn bei diesem, mir sich bietenden, Anblick überkam mich reines Entsetzen und ohnmächtige Trauer.

Des Drachens Wut hatte sich nicht nur auf die Zwerge gerichtet, von denen wohl keiner den Tag heute überlebt hatte, nein, Smaug zerstörte die einzigartige Seestadt in ein verheerenden Flammenmeer. 

Ich dachte an Bard und seine süßen Kinder und betete zu Mahal, zu allen Göttern, dass sie überleben und aus Esgaroth fliehen konnten. Und ich flüsterte Gebete zu Mahal, auf das die Zwerge nun in den Hallen ihrer Vorväter aufgenommen werden, denn ihr Vorhaben, auch wenn ohne Erfolg, war Ehrbar und Mutig.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch als ich mich endlich von dem Inferno abwenden konnte, musste ich den Baum im Dunkeln hinunterklettern. Schlaf kam in dieser Nacht nur schwer zu mir und als es mir endlich gelang plagten mich schreckliche Träume.

Als ich am frühen Morgen aus einem weiteren Alptraum schreckte beschloss ich mich aufzumachen und den Menschen zu helfen.  
Ich packte meine Beutel voll mit Kräutern, Leinenstreifen, Pasten und Salben; alles was ich benötigte um möglichst viele Menschen zu heilen. Dann schnallte ich mir mein, von Elrond geschenktes, Schwert Zigil um, denn auch wenn ich nicht besonders gut damit umgehen konnte, durfte ich mich nicht immer auf meinen Bogen verlassen. Diesen und meinen eigens gefertigten Köcher mit alle Pfeile die ich besaß, schnallte ich mir auf meinen Rücken. Eine letzte Vergewisserung, dass mein Mantel und besonders meine Kapuze auch einem Kampf standhalten konnte und ich trat aus meiner Hütte.  
Bereit für das, was da in Esgaroth auf mich warten möge. 

 

Kaum aus meiner Hütte draußen hörte ich lautes Knacken und kurz darauf hielt Radagasts, von Rhosgobel-Kaninchen gezogenen Schlitten, vor mir. Auf dem vorderen Teil des Schlittens lag, wie auf einer Bahre, der verwundete Gandalf. 

Ich stürzte mich sogleich auf den Zaubrer um ihm zu heilen, doch er wehrte meine Hilfe mit schwacher Geste ab. Der nach Luft japsende Radagast sprach zu mir:“ Oh Rhavanna, ich danke den Göttern, dass ich dich hier antreffe. Gandalf ist in keiner guten Verfassung und wir haben kaum Zeit. Wir müssen sie warnen, wir müssen zum Erebor, in den Krieg! Azog ist mit einer Armee von Moria-Orks aufgebrochen um den einsamen Berg einzunehmen. Ach, oh je, er wird Alles und Jeden auf seinem Weg vernichten. Wir müssen unseren Verbündeten um Hilfe bitten. Vögel und Tiere! Ja, das müssen wir tun!  
Aber ich, ich muss mich um Gandalf hier kümmern…“

Hier unterbrach ihn besagter mit rauer Stimme „ Rhavanna, du musst dich aufmachen das Volk der Adler zu rufen. Sie werden uns einen entscheidenden Vorteil in der Schlacht erbringen und, ich weiß, dass du bekannt bist mit Beorn, dem Gestaltwandler, auch er wird sich uns gerne anschließen, um Azog den Schänder Einhalt zu gebieten.“

Radagast hatte in dieser Zeit ein Reh herbeigerufen und ich erkannte es als das Reh, dass ich erst vor einiger Zeit wegen einer Wunde behandelt hatte.  
„Sie ist dir sehr ergeben und möchte dir, als Dank für ihre Heilung, einen Dienst erbringen.“  
Er half mir auf ihren Rücken und erklärte, “ Ihr ist bekannt, dass die Adler im Wilderland, in Rhovanion, ihre Heimat haben und sie wird dich auf schnellstem Wege bis dorthin bringen. Doch halte dich gut fest sie ist es nicht gewohnt einen Reiter zu tragen.“

Das Reh unter mir erzitterte vor Eifer und scharrte unruhig mit den Hufen.  
Dies war also meine große Stunde, endlich konnte ich mich beweisen und auch allen anderen! Sei es im Kampfe, mit meinen Heilkünsten oder durch meinen Tod.

Ich warf einen letzten besorgten Blick zu Gandalf und dann, mit den Worten „ Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen!“ preschte ich davon. 

Gandalf und Radagast sahen mir nach und ungehört verklang Gandalfs gemurmelten Worte im Wind:   
„Reite schnell, Rhavanna, du Kind der Wildnis!“

 

Ich weiß es ist recht kurz aber ich wollte euch gleich ein weitres Kapitel hochladen und hier einen schnitt zu machen passt so gut!

Lg traumfee


End file.
